Changes for Love
by qtforever
Summary: Bella hates Edward, yet he wants to be with her. How much will the popular jock have to change in order to win her heart? All Human


BPOV

Edward caught my eye as his crooked smile slowly took over his face.

"What are you looking at, Cullen?" Edward's face crumpled, the happiness vanishing and the disappointment and rejection taking over. Even downcast, I had to remind myself who he was to not be taken over by his beauty. He was the captain of the football team, and had the status to go along with that. He ruled the school and knew it. I started walking away, not wanting to play his games.

"Bella…" What could he want with me? There's nothing in common between us, and I doubt his royal highness would be summoning my lowly presence.

"What Cullen? What now?" I responded angrily, whipping around, wary of any of his attempts to assert his power through insults. I waited for a few seconds, and then got fed up. He never responded. I stormed away, not wanting to hear anymore.

As I reached the corner, I glanced back. For some reason Edward remained standing there, disgust present on his lips. I knew he hated me. Well, I return his feelings.

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe myself! I have waited forever to finally get in the good graces of Bella Swan, then ruined it with my fear. I've wanted Bella since we were little, and never once had I not had a crush on her. Everything I did was done to impress her, but that would never happen. I started football for her, hoping she would like the status and muscles that came from. Yet, she just continued disliking me. Was there no way to get her to like me?

Rejection hurt. Would I ever get anything else from Bella? All I was to her was "Cullen," not even Edward.

I shook myself out of it, trying to not get attention, and walked slowly, and miserably, to the cafeteria, my version of hell. You'd think I'd like it, with all the friends I've acquired from my attempts of courting her accompanying me. But, even so surrounded, I felt so lonely; there was only one person's attention I required yet never received.

"Yo, Eddie," I hate that nickname, but Emmett continues to use it, "Did you try?"

Emmett and Jasper were the only ones I had told my plan to. They were the only friends I had, with the exception of my sister, Alice, and Rosalie, that I actually enjoyed their company.

"She wouldn't even talk to me."

"Try again," Jasper suggested.

"Why? She hates me."

"Edward, stop sulking. Get her to like you if you are that miserable," Alice interrupted our conversation. I should have known she'd be eavesdropping.

"Seriously, Edward. Where are you going to get if she doesn't even know you first." Jasper always sided with Alice.

Before I was able to voice my opinion, I was distracted. Whenever Bella entered a room I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I put my chin on my arms, hiding from view behind Emmett's bulky figure. I didn't want Bella to see me for a repeat of this morning.

"Ugh…" Alice sighed, "More stalker Edward. Fine, Edward, if you won't talk to her, I will." I got up in fright, reaching out to grab her but she was too fast.

"Just let her go Edward. It's not she can do any worse in this situation than you already are. Anyways, there's not a way that you'd be able to get around her intervention." I glared at Rosalie, even though I knew that she was right.

"Stupid, meddlesome Pixie," I said under my breath.

* * *

BPOV

After I closely avoided verbal abuse from the unreasonably popular Edward Cullen, I made my way to the cafeteria. Glancing quickly at His table, I sighed in relief at his absence. Sitting down, I began another period of fielding the puppy dog antics of Mike.

Mike was going on about some trip this weekend that he expected me to go on. I just nodded along, not really caring what Mike thought I would or wouldn't do.

I heard a noise distracting me from my oblivion while Mike was talking. Edward was there standing there, looking at me in fright. Oh great, what did I do now?

"Hello Bella!" Something, or I should say somebody, really bouncy hopped into the seat next to me, interrupting my view of Edward and Mike's one-sided conversation. Confused I looked over, a girl I've never talked to before this exchange sat there smiling. "I'm Alice." Oh, now I recognized her.

"Oh, yah. You're in my next class, right?"

"Yah, do..." Alice was interrupted by the bell. "Well, let's walk to class."

Unsure why I had been accousted by a Pixie, I stood up and walked with her, wondering why I was receiving so many odd looks.


End file.
